AXE
by Nasuke-chan
Summary: Kezdeti stádiumban lévő SasuNaru ficc... Röviden szólva egy nagy állatság XD De olvassátok el! És én imádom az AXE illatát! XD


Cím: AXE Írta: Kumiko  
Fandom: Naruto  
Párosítás: SasuNaru, de nem mondok semmit.  
Korhatár: Hát én azt nem tudom XD  
Műfaj: AU (another universe), boys love, humor, romance  
Megjegyzés: Kezdetleges stádiumban levő ficc, de felteszem, hogy legyen mit olvasnod. Nem tudom, hogy megéri e folytatni? Még lehet át lesz írva vagy hasonlók. Egy kicsit nagyon nagy állatság XD Röviden: AXE minden mennyiségben, röhögő Sasuke! (OMG), Kushina ÉL!, Uchiha család ÉL, Naruto aki nagyon hülye és hiszékeny és valakibe szerelmes, és verseny a suliig és és és jelenleg még ennyi ?

Warning: csúnya szavak

* * *

A friss, tavaszi szél hideg levegőt hozott be a nyitott ablakon. Az alatta fekvő szőke hajú fiú kissé meg is borzongott a hirtelen hőmérsékletváltozás miatt, majd magára húzva takaróját átfordult ágya másik oldalára. Nem csukta volna be az ablakot, á nem. Igazából nem is ő hagyta azt nyitva, szóval nem is érezte kötelességének becsukni. Egy mélyet sóhajtva próbálta magát álomba ringatni, de aligha tudott már ilyenkor aludni. Egész éjszaka fent volt egy bizonyos fekete hajú, nála kicsivel idősebb fiú miatt. Végülis nem bánta a dolgot, de így kevesebb ideje volt a pihenésre, telefonja viszont most is pontban fél 7-kor rázendített a már szokásos ébresztőre. 

- Naruto, jobban teszed ha felébredsz, mert ha nem én odamegyek és fejberúglak! Na! Nem hallod?! Keljél már fel te idióta! – Naruto nehézkesen kinyújtotta a kezét, majd egy határozott mozdulattal kinyomta készülékét és visszalökte az éjjeli szekrényre. Kezeivel megdörzsölte mindkét szemét, majd egy nagyot nyújtózva kiszállt ágyából.

- Sasuke-teme.. – motyogta ásítva, majd a fürdőszoba felé vette az irányt. Ott alaposan megmosakodott, fogat mosott, majd a tükörbe nézve egy erősen karikás szemű egyént látott, akit el nem tudott képzelni, hogy kicsoda. Mert ő biztos nem…

Miután felöltözött, a hűtőből elővett egy doboz instant rament és olyan gyorsan, ahogy csak tudta megette. Nem volt sok ideje, a tanítás ugyanis már fél nyolckor elkezdődött az új rendszer miatt, amit nem rég vezettek be. Ráadásul ő még messze is lakott az iskolától, de szerencsére ezzel nem volt egyedül…

- Naruto, kész vagy már?! – hallatszott egy kiálltás valahonnan kintről. Naruto gyorsan az ablakhoz rohant, majd kidugta fejét a nyíláson.

- Yo! Mindjárt megyek, csak egy perc! – integetett vidáman a lent álló kicsit se olyan jókedvű sötéthajú fiúnak. Látszólag ő is ugyanolyan nyúzott volt, mint a szőke. Nemcsoda, mivel ő volt az a bizonyos srác, aki az egész éjszakát Narutoval töltötte. Nem, nem azért amire gondoltok…

Az Uzumaki fiú visszarohant a szobájába, majd a fiókjából előhalászott egy gondosan becsomagolt és megcímzett rózsaszín levelet. Mielőtt beletette volna iskolatáskájába elővette az AXE-t és alaposan befújta vele… majd szépen magát is. Valami idióta reklámban egy pasi szintén ezt tette, aztán csak úgy másztak rá a csajok. Naruto tisztára el volt ájulva a dologtól, és egyből neki is vennie kellett egyet.

- Na én elmentem a suliba! – mondta miközben belebújt szandáljába, majd kirontott az ajtón a lépcsők felé. A fiú jól tudta, hogy nem fog választ kapni, mert édesanyja még aludt. Azt a mázlista nőszemélyt! Naruto sokszor szeretett volna Kushina helyében lenni… manikűrösnek lenni tök jó dolog! Csak akkor kell dolgoznod, amikor van rá igény. Bárcsak a sulival is ez lenne a helyzet! Igaz, akkor mindenki egy tanulatlan tahó lenne, de ez mellékes…  
Naruto ezen gondolkozva bevette az utolsó kanyart a lépcsőfordulóban majd végre kiszabadult a kőtömbből.

- Na végre, hogy itt vagy te idióta – jött a reggeli köszöntés a fekete hajú fiútól, aki már vagy 10 perce álldogált a bérház ajtajában. Nagyon morcos volt és fáradt, főleg hogy nem tudta magát kialudni az éjszaka.

- Áh, szia Sasuke! – csukta be a bejárati ajtót nagyvidáman a szőke fiú, majd a szokásos haveri kézfogás helyett egy nagy öleléssel akarta üdvözölni barátját, aki láthatóan ezt nem szívesen fogadta.

- Szállj le rólam! – a válasz csak ennyi volt és egy jó nagy ellökés, melynek következtében Naruto szépen a fenekére esett.

- Áu! Te szemét, ezt most miért csináltad? – vágott teljesen elkeseredett képet a szőke, miközben fájó pontját tapogatta – Csak meg akartam köszönni a tegnapit. Olyan erőszakos vagy! – jelentette ki legörbült szájjal, majd olyan arcot vágott, mint aki mindjárt elsírja magát. Sasuke pedig ezt nagyon nem akarta, ugyanis mindig megsajnálta a szerencsétlent, amikor bőgött.

- Jól van na, csak unom már, hogy mindig elkésünk – mondta kicsit barátságosabb hangon, majd kinyújtotta barátja felé karját, aki nyomban bele is kapaszkodott – Hé, mi ez az illat? – kérdezte hirtelen, ahogy Naruto közelebb hajolt hozzá. Valószínűleg a dezodor csapta meg az orrát, mellyel a fiú enyhén nagyon befújta magát.

-Hehe… - jelent meg a már álló Naruto arcán a szokásos 200 wattos vigyor. Fájdalmának már nyoma sem volt – Ez kérlek szépen az AXE – dörzsölte meg nevetve orrát, majd teljesen komolyan hozzátette – Vigyázz, mert még te is rám indulhatsz tőle!

Sasukét erre a kijelentésre úgy elöntötte a röhögőgörcs, mint derült égből a villámcsapás. Nem volt az a nevetős típus, de most pár sikertelen elfolytás után kitört belőle a röhögés. De annyira, hogy még Naruto is megijedt.

- M-most mi van? Ezt komolyan mondtam! NE röhögj már!! – húzta össze mérgesen szemöldökét a szőke, majd felkapva váltáskáját elindult az úton. _Hogy ez milyen egy szemét! _– gondolta, majd sértődötten a még mindig nevető barátjára nézett:  
- Hagyjál békén, egyedül megyek a suliba! – azzal felgyorsította lépteit.

Az Uchihának még kellett pár másodperc, hogy lenyugodjon. Nem gyakran nevetett ilyen jót, sőt hogy pontosítsak soha. De ez most nagyon tetszett neki. A gondolatot, hogy ő valaha is ráindulna Narutora nagyon mulatságosnak találta. _Én egy fiúra? Pft.. _A nemes Uchihák voltak a város büszkeségei, kíválóságai. Sasuke el sem tudta képzelni milyen botrányt csapnának a szülei, ha összejönne egy névtelen kis senkivel, aki ráadásul még fiú is. Őt ugyan nem érdekelte a rang és a pénz, de a családját annál inkább… Nem hozhatott szégyent rájuk, és ezt ő is nagyon jól tudta.

Miután visszatért szokásos modora, a sértődött Naruto után szaladt. Az Uzumaki fiú viszont nem volt süket, meghallotta a lépteket, ezért ő is futni kezdett. Ha vadászat, hát legyen vadászat.

- Állj már meg, usuratonkachi! – kiáltotta nagy levegőt véve az Uchiha, sebességét gyorsítva. Körülbelül három méter lehetett közöttük.

- Nem, mert szemét vagy és mindig gúnyolódsz velem! Kapj el ha tudsz! – ordította kifulladva a szőke. Sajnos sportban mindig egy fokkal rosszabb volt, mint a fekete hajú és ezzel nagyonis tisztában volt. Ezért adott bele mindent, hogy most az egyszer ő legyen a jobb.

- Oh, rendben van! – felelte Sasuke, majd gonoszul elmosolyodott. Direkt nem gyorsított a tempón, hogy utolérje, hagyta hogy egészen az iskoláig fussanak. Persze eközben minden szem rájuk szegeződött, és úgy néztek rájuk mint az idiótákra. Végülis azok is voltak.

Amikor már majdnem a kapuhoz értek a fekete hajú úgy gondolta, hogy eljött az idő. Közelebb futott Narutohoz, majd nagy erőfeszítések árán, de mellé ért. A fekete tekintet hirtelen találkozott az ijedt kékkel.

- Sasuke! – méregette idegesen az Uchihát a szőke, majd észre sem vette, hogy egyenesen a kerítés felé rohan teljes sebességgel. Sasuke annál inkább.

- Vigyázz!! – kiáltotta, majd gondolkodás nélkül Narutora vetette magát. Az fel sem fogta mi történik, csak annyit érzett, hogy oldalra esik és a fekete hajú mellkasának dőlve párszor megpördülnek a földön. Közben persze az AXE teljesen beborította a fekete hajút..

- Uhm! – kapott a halántékához Naruto, amikor valamelyest feldolgozta az eseményeket. Kicsit beütötte a fejét, de ettől eltekintve nem volt semmi baja. Kék szemeivel fürkészően felnézett. Egy halom iskolába siető diák állt körülöttük és mindenki érdekes szemekkel méregette őket. Ja igen, Sasuke… Narutonak most jutott eszébe, hogy a fiún fekszik.

- Sasuke! - nézett rá ijedten csukott szemű barátjára, majd elkezdte ráncigálni az ingjénél fogva – Jól vagy, ugye? Kelj már fel, légyszi!

- Hn.. – a fekete hajú eleresztett egy apró kis hangot, majd összeráncolva homlokát lassan kinyitotta szemeit. Ahogy találkozott a tekintete Narutojéval furcsa érzés fogta el… felettébb furcsa. Hirtelen nagy késztetést érzett arra, hogy..…

- N-naruto – habogta ijedten, majd keze automatikusan megindult a fiú hátsó feltája felé és egy váratlan pillanatban belemarkolt. Naruto szemei hatalmasra kerekedtek, de az övéi is (és az álló diákok szemei is, sőt még a kerítésen ülő macskáé is). Uchiha Sasuke megfogta egy srác seggét. Remek. A fekete hajú reszketve kinyitotta a száját, majd olyat mondott, amit nem akart: Bom chika..wah wah. 

Ez most beteg? Ez volt mindenkinek az első gondolata, amikor a fiú megtette a dolgot. Majd' megfulladtak a kitörni akaró röhögéstől, de senki nem mert nevetni. Az Uchiha népszerű volt, helyes és okos – kész életveszélynek számított őt kigúnyolni. Páran mégis eleresztettek pár halk kuncogást.

- Sasuke?! – nézett rá társára a kissé pirult Naruto, mire az Uchiha visszatért kábulatából.

- Azonnal szállj le rólam, te dobe! – ordította, majd ellökte magától szőke barátját és amilyen gyorsan csak tudott feltápászkodott és elfutott a tett helyszínéről. Érezte, hogy ennél cikibb nincs. Arcát akaratlanul is elöntötte a vörösség, és átkozta magát hogy, hogy lehetett ilyen ostoba. _Miért tettem ezt? Mi volt ez az érzés?_- nem értette, már pedig az egy ritka dolog volt, amikor Uchiha Sasuke nem értett valamit. Nem is törte tovább a fejét, szerencsére egy pillanat múlva becsengettek az első órára.

Az iskolacsengőt Naruto is meghallotta, aki még mindig értetlenül álldogált a kapu előtt. Pár barátja faggatta az előző eseményekkel kapcsolatban, de nem tudtak belőle semmit kiszedni. Mit is tudtak volna, hisz a szőke sem értett semmit.

- Nem tudom, hagyjatok már! Szerintem csak poénnak szánta vagy valami – mosolyodott el kicsit hamisan a fiatalabb fiú – Izé, halljátok becsengettek, akkor majd óra után találkozunk! – hadarta el gyorsan, majd mielőtt ismét ezer kérdést szegeztek volna a fejéhez beosont az épületbe.

- Ezeket néha annyira nem értem – motyogta Shikamaru, amint Naruto eltűnt a szemük elől. Hangja lusta volt és nemtörődöm – Állandóan történik velük valami, hol összevesznek, hol szétverik egymást, másnap meg úgy jönnek suliba, mint a legjobb barátok. Fárasztóak.

- Furcsa egy páros az biztos – helyeselt a rózsaszínhajú Sakura, aki csak most kapcsolódott be a fiúk beszélgetésébe – Naruto egy hülye, de Sasuke-kun… – itt eleresztett egy apró, vágyakozó sóhajt – Ő sokkal különb, nem értem miért barátkozik egy olyannal mint… Na jó hagyjuk is – nevetett zavartan.

- Szerintem meg az a Sasuke gyerek egy modortalan tuskó – szólalt meg Kiba, aki Chouji és Shikamaru között állt – Állandóan olyan fejet vág, mint akinek egy parfist dugtak a seggébe – jelentette ki keresztbetett karokkal, a kijelentésre pedig csak Chouji kezdett el orrhangon röhögni. Lehet nem kellett volna, mert hirtelen nagyon rossz érzés fogta el.

- Hogy tudsz ezen röhögni?! – kiáltotta fogvicsorgatva Sakura, mire a molett srác befejezte a nevetést és szégyenlősen a kezében lévő chips mögé temette arcát – Sasuke-kun nem is modortalan! Ti egyáltalán nem ismeritek, szóval pofa be! - a lány eléggé kikelt magából, bár ez a három fiút nem nagyon hatotta meg.

- Figyu, nekem semmi bajom Sasukéval. Egyszerűen csak nem vágom, hogy te meg Naruto mit bírtok annyira rajta – vette át a szót ismét Shikamaru, majd hogy lezárja az értelmetlen vitát elindult az iskola felé – Jobban teszitek, ha jöttök, mert már két perce becsengettek.

- Jól van – sóhajtott Sakura, majd a többiekkel együtt ő is követte a Nara fiút.

Eközben az osztályteremben óriási csend honolt. Sasuke a leghátsó padban ült és folyamatosan ki-kitekintett az ablakon. Egyrészt nem tudta lekötni Iruka-sensei unalmas monológja arról, hogy milyen fontos a továbbtanulás meg az érettségi, másfelől meg Naruto épp az előtte lévő sorban ült. Valahogy most nagyon nem füllött a foga a beszélgetéshez, mert tudta, hogyha előrefordul Naruto biztos elkezd neki magyarázni valami „érdekfeszítőt".

Pedig a szőke hajúnak most nem volt semmi mondanivalója. Feszült csendben ült és figyelte Iruka-senseit. Illetve figyelte, ahogy beszél, de nem fogott fel belőle semmit.

_Majd szünetben beszélek ezzel a temével. Nem tudom miért fogta meg a hátsófelem, de biztos vagyok benne, hogy csak szívatott – _ahogy ismét maga elé képzelte a jelenetet elpirult. _Nem, nem akarok erre gondolni – _rázta meg a fejét, majd hogy elterelje gondolatait körülnézett a teremben. _Hol van Sakura-chan meg a többiek? – _kérdésére azonban rögtön meg is kapta a választ, mert az említettek még abban a másodpercben betoppantak az ajtón.

- Elnézést sensei a késésért! – szólalt meg Shikamaru, majd egy bocsánatkérő meghajlás után mindnyájan a helyükre rohantak. Szerencséjük, hogy Irukával volt az első órájuk. Ibiki, a szadisztikus testnevelés tanár már biztos 50 kör futással jutalmazta volna meg őket.

Ahogy elrohant a rózsaszínhajú lány előtte, Narutonak egyből kiment a fejéből Sasuke. Teljesen lenyűgözte az az aranyos kis szoknya és a formás lábak, nem is beszélve arról a bódító cseresznyevirág-illatról. Ez volt Sakura, vagyis amilyennek a fiú látta.

- Szia! – suttogta a lánynak, mire az hátrafordult és mosolyogva Sasukét kezdte el mustrálni helyette.

- Jó reggelt, Sasuke-kun! – motyogta legcsábítóbb mosolyát bevetve, de a fekete hajú rá se hederített.

A szőke szája legörbült. Kicsit csalódott volt, amiért Sakura már megint nem vette észre, de volt valami ami ennél mégjobban bántotta… sőt inkább dühítette. Az egyik pillanatban, amikor Iruka nem figyelt gyorsan hátra is fordult:

- Olyan hülye vagy! Itt ez a csaj, aki imád téged, te pedig még a legcsekélyebb figyelemre sem méltatod! Idióta! – beszélt szinte Sasuke szájába, aki ijedtében hátrahőkölt. Annyira el volt merengve a gondolataiban, hogy meglepetésszerűen érte a „támadás".

- Naruto .. – kezdett bele elfojtott hangon – Meg ne merd ezt csinálni mégegyszer, jó? – igazából nem is az volt a baja, hogy a fiú hátrafordult hozzá, hanem hogy ilyen közel jött… és az az illat! Őrjítő volt, nagyon őrjítő és Sasuke érezte, hogyha nem megy hátrébb Naruton nem marad ruha. _Úristen, mikre gondolok? Nem marad ruha?! _

- Mit ne csináljak!? – emelte fel a hangját idegesen a szőke, de pont annyi hangerővel, hogy csak ők hallják – Miről beszélsz? Ne terelj már, épp Sakura-chanról van szó – lehelte, az Uchiha pedig azt hitte menten elájul az önmegtartóztatástól.

- Ne gyere közelebb, hallod! Menj már távolabb! – kérlelte barátját szinte már könyörögve, de Naruto félreértette a dolgot, mégpedig nem is kicsit.

- Szóval így állunk! – hangja egyre erősebb lett, de már nem érdekelte – Te tényleg a fejedre estél Uchiha! Undorodsz tőlem vagy mi? – ez volt az a pont, amikor minden szempár rájuk szegeződött. Iruka összehúzta szemöldökét.

- Naruto ne ordibálj! A problémátokat rendezzétek el szünetben, nem vagyunk rá kíváncsiak! – intette le tanoncát a sensei, de ez nem mintha segített volna.

- Válaszolj, hallod! – Naruto szinte lángolt. Sasuke nem szólalt meg, de igazából nem is tudta, hogy mit mondjon. Nem undorodott ő a fiútól istenments, de az igazi okot nem mondhatta el.

- Naruto, félreérted! – suttogta alig hallhatóan, és megpróbálta nem észrevenni, hogy mindenki őt nézi.

- Ezen nincs mit félreérteni! Te szemét! – a szőke megragadta társa ingjét majd a nyakkendőnél fogva felrántotta őt, mire a pad hangos koppanással kettőjük között a földön landolt. Bekövetkezett az, amit az Uchiha nagyon nem akart: túl közel került barátjához, túl intenzíven érte az illat és….

- Mi a… ? – csak ennyit tudott kinyögni Naruto, amikor Sasuke vészesen közel hajolt hozzá. Tekintetük mélyen egymásba fúródott, szívverésük pedig valamilyen okból felgyorsult. A feketehajú már alig volt magánál. Ajkaival a szőkéjéhez közelített, a fiatalabb fiú pedig hatalmasat nyelt. _Most mi lesz, most mi lesz, most mi lesz … - _gondolta izgulva és félve. Osztálytársaik a helyükön ültek és feszült csendben figyelték az eseményeket. Az igen buzgó Sakura viszont nem bírta tovább, felpattant és visítva belekezdett:

- Sasuke-kun azonnal hagyd abba! Naruto, te meg engedd el! – hangja eléggé hisztérikus volt, de hatásos. A feketehajú feleszmélt, kitépte nyakkendőjét a szőke kezéből, majd egy ijedt pillantást vetve Narutora és csoporttársaira kirohant az ajtón. A szőke most már végképp nem értette.

- Mi a geci van ezzel az Uchihával? – kiáltotta Kiba, majd odarohant a megrökönyödött Narutohoz – Először a segged, most meg le akart smárolni, vagy mi?! Jól vagy? – nézte aggódva barátját, de az nem válaszolt – Tudtam én, hogy nem normális ez a Sasgay-kun.

- Kiba, hogy beszélsz?! – lépett oda Iruka-sensei kicsit dühös tekintettel, majd a kapucnis srác bocsánatkérése után végigsimított a szőke haján – Nem tudom mi volt ez Naruto, de nyugodj meg, nem foglak faggatni. Viszont nem szeretném, ha mégegyszer ilyen fesztivált rendeznél az órámon. Rendben?

- Rendben, bocsásson meg Iruka-sensei – felelte üveges tekintettel a srác, majd felállította barátja padját és szónélkül visszaült a helyére. Persze eközben hatalmas hangzavar támadt, mindenki az előző dolgokról beszélgetett. Vajon Sasuke és Naruto járnak? Melegek? és hasonló kérdések hangzottak fel. Páran az Uzumakihoz is odamentek, de ő csak ennyit felelt:

- Sasuke egy szemét, most is csak szívatott. Nyugodtak lehettek lányok, annak a hülyének a szívét még senki nem rabolta el – erre a kijelentésre több fiatal lány megkönnyebbült, Narutonak meg csak még jobban fájt ott belül valami. Biztos volt benne, hogyha Sakura nem avatkozott volna bele Sasuke tuti megcsókolta volna. De ez végülis nem történt meg, és ez most jó...Igen, jó… A szőke elmosolyodott és lehajtotta fejét a padra.

_De akkor miért ilyen szar érzés? _


End file.
